2000 to 2010: What We Didn't See from Sam's POV
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: This story is based on the episode '2010' and includes what we didn't see in the years before that episode. Rated T for safety. Please R/R. Sam/JoeFaxon and Sam/Jack. "2010" is up! Complete! Look for Jack's Point of View - uploaded now!
1. 2000

This is a story based on the SG-1 episode '2010'. There will be 11 short chapters each based on a year... basically what happened between 2000 and 2010, some things we didn't see and some things we did. And now - Chapter One!

**

* * *

2000**

They had met the Aschen. They had achieved their ongoing goal of Stargate travel. They found a race that was going to save them, Earth. Ambassador Joe Faxon had just sealed the deal.

Jack found his way into Sam's lab that night. He sat down on her desk and picked up one of the doohickeys he found there and started to play with it. Sam quickly grabbed it from his hands. "Sir, please."

"Sorry Carter."

"I would just... appreciate it if you wait until I knew what it does before turning it on and blowing up the mountain."

"This little thing,"he pointed to the offending device Sam had placed back on the desk, "could blow up the mountain?"

"Well, we don't really know yet, do we Sir?"

He paused. "Good point," he said finally.

"Did you come down here to tell me to get a life again, sir?"

"No, though that still stands. I... have a bad feeling about these Aschen."

"They do seem too good to be true, don't they sir."

"See, that's not exactly it. They seem to have all the technology and... doohickeys to accomplish all of their claims. It's just... why? Why would they offer that to us, essentially free of charge?" He gestured wildly with his hands.

"Maybe they are just a generous and kind race. People like that must exist, right?"

"The vast, vast majority of... aliens we've met have been bent on galactic tion. It's hard to believe we found the one with everything we need."

"They're everything we need to achieve our mission objective, that part of it is true."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right."

"We should just... accept that we've found exactly what we need."

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"I know," she said softly.

Even though he knew she was trying to calm his fears, it just made them worse. They had even brainwashed Carter. And that thought scared him more that anything else about the Aschen.

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Press the button down there and let me know! Next chapter will be up in 3-4 days. (I hope...) Thanks for reading!


	2. 2001

**2001**

The Aschen were fully on their way to repairing Earth and helping to fight off the Goa'uld. Jack still had his doubts and he voiced them openly.

After the Aschen had arrived, Jack had hopped on the first plane to Washington and never looked back. Sam couldn't deny wishing he'd... they'd... well, it seemed there was no chance of that anymore. They hadn't even spoken in over four months now.

Which was why she was so shocked to find him standing on her porch that night.

"Can I... come in Carter?"

"Um, sure, sir," she choked out. She stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter.

"Please... for cryin' out loud... can we try Jack for once?"

"Okay... Jack... what are you doing in Colorado? Last time I checked you were at the White House," she exclaimed as they sat down on her couch.

"I was. I just got on a plane this afternoon."

"Okay. Missed the team, eh?"

"No. Well, yes, but I ally read some of the files on the Aschen's plan."

"Oh, you mean the files somehow got knocked off the desk and flew open when they landed on the ground. Then, when you went to pick them up, you just happened to see some words pop off the page."

"Something like that," he smirked. "Sam, there are some... things they didn't tell us."

"Si- Jack, we all knew that there were going to be some conditions to their plan. They saved our planet, after all," she pointed out.

"Sure, but nothing like this," he said strongly.

"It doesn't really matter, Jack. I don't really care to know. They are here, protecting us the galaxy's number one adversary. Whatever we have to do in return, isn't it worth the preservation of our species?"

"See, that's exactly what's wrong."

Sam sighed. "What did you see?"

"They're... taking us out. Taking over the planet."

"Jack," she started.

"No, really. They're going to push us into extinction."

"Jack, I heard enough. This is ridiculous. Just... you've had it out for the Aschen since we stumbled upon them. I've heard enough... worst-case scenarios. Go find someone else who will listen."

"That's why I came here. I thought you would. I thought you _trusted_ me. I was obviously wrong."

He got up from the couch.

"Goodbye Sam."

He walked to the door.

"Jack. Jack, don't leave. I-"

Her words were interrupted by the door slamming.

"I do trust you. More than anyone," she whispered. But he couldn't hear.

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Press the review button and let me know! Go ahead - make my day (literally). Thanks for reading!


	3. 2002

Here is the next chapter - sorry it took so long to get it up... I got caught up in my Letters From Solitude fic. But, now that it finished and I can focus on this one.

* * *

**2002**

He had asked her out. She still couldn't believe it.

No, not Jack, even though he technically could. No, they hadn't spoken for, well, a year. As it turned out, it was the Ambassador. Faxon, er, Joe. She was so shocked she could barely choke out a 'yes'.

Sure, he had looked at her in _that_ way, but lots of men did. He never really showed any other signs he was interested in her, not that she'd noticed anyway. Jack, Daniel, and even Teal'c did always seem to get a little... strange around the Ambassador... er, Joe. She had accepted Joe's offer, she just wanted to have some fun.

And he was kind of cute.

* * *

The date had gone well, Sam found herself really enjoying Joe's company. She felt like a normal person for the first time in a long time.

He'd dropped her off at her house (he had a car even thought they were on the way out, another thing she liked about him), and gave her a sweet, ninth grade kiss goodnight. That was it. It wasn't rushed, and he was truly pleasant to talk to.

Best of all, she could be completely open with him about the things she'd experienced during her time in the Stargate program. The program was close to going completely public, they were even turning Cheyenne Mountain into a museum, but Joe had full clearance _now_ and that was another thing she liked about him.

They had a second date, and then a third, and then a fourth. They kept it slow, took things at a snail's pace, but she was enjoying herself. Joe would get called to a meeting in another country with the Aschen and they wouldn't even speak until he got back. Then he'd show up at her house for a spontaneous dinner date and they'd pick up where they had left off.

She would have to go off-world for weeks at a time to take care of some sort of dispute, but she'd come back and Joe would be there waiting when she stepped out of the gate, holding flowers and tickets to some sort of event.

Their jobs didn't seem to matter, they were able to take breaks and then come back like nothing had happened. Long-distance relationships didn't really seem to bother them. Sam was having fun. She was being a normal 30+ year old woman and she was having the time of her life being just that.

And for the first time in... forever, she felt like she had a chance of feeling complete.

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading! :D


	4. 2003

**2003**

Sam walked into a coffee shop. She gave her order to a seventeen year old kid behind the counter and then sat down at a two person table.

Joe was supposed to join her after he landed in Colorado. He'd gone on another meeting with the Aschen and the president. Every time he went to D.C., she wanted to ask him if he'd seen Jack. She didn't, though, because Joe had never really liked Jack. Jack never really liked Joe either.

She waited for about fifteen minutes before her, wait for it, _boyfriend _walked in. Sam hadn't had a _boyfriend_ since... Jonas Hanson. And he wasn't really a _boyfriend_, he was always like a fiancé. Things hadn't worked out for them, but things were going just great with Joe. Sam felt as if he understood her. And since Teal'c had gone back to Chu'lak and Daniel was doing another archaeological survey in Egypt, Joe was the only friend she had.

She wished she could say Jack was there for her. She wished she could say they had spoken in the last six months, but she couldn't say that because it wasn't true.

She remembered the last time she'd seen him.

_It was a bright and sunny June afternoon. Sam gave Joe a kiss goodbye before she walked into the Aschen research facility. Once she got inside, she saw Jack standing by the front desk._

"_Yes, Dr. Samantha Carter. Does she work here?"_

"_Yes," the Aschen secretary replied, "but she isn't here yet. You may wait beside the door. She should arrive soon."_

"_Thank you," he said. As soon as he turned around he saw Sam standing there._

"_Sam!" he called out. "Long time no see."_

_She gave him a hug. That was something that hadn't happened in a while and she still felt like they were breaking regulations. They weren't, of course, but it still felt to her._

"_What brings to to Colorado?"_

"_A business trip for the President. Needed me to talk to Hammond. I don't fly back until tomorrow so I figured I'd come see you."_

"_Come into my lab and we can talk, okay?"_

_He nodded. They walked into Sam's lab and he shut the door._

"Last time I saw you... I'm sorry for not believing you. I trust you more than anyone," Sam said softly.  


"_I know. I was probably being a bit over-dramatic. I still don't trust the Aschen any more than I did back then, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."_

"_I don't think they're going anywhere, that's for sure."_

"_So, what have you been up to?"_

"_Lots of scientific projects, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about those."_

"_Not exactly."_

_Sam smiled. _

"_So, you seeing anybody?" he asked. Sam's stuttered out her reply._

"_Yeah. I am. For about a year and a half now."_

_She saw him tense up ever so slightly before returning to his previous disposition. _

"_Who? Do I know him?"_

"_Um, yeah, you do."_

"_Not Daniel," he said._

"_No, not Daniel," she replied quickly. "Joe Faxon. The ambassador?" she said the words smoothly, trying not to provoke him._

"_Faxon, you say? It's... serious?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is."_

"_I see. Well, I warned you about that guy."_

"_Jack, he's really a great guy."_

"_Just... don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."_

_With that, he was gone._

Sam had no idea how much Jack d Joe until that day. They hadn't spoken since. Sam guessed Jack was wrong. Joe didn't break her heart. Jack did.

* * *

Thoughts? Send me a review to let me know!

I'm leaving on vacation Monday... not sure if I'll get to a computer to post another chapter...

When I get home (Saturday or perhaps Sunday) I'll post two chapters to make up for it!

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. 2004

Here is the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

**2004**

Joe had proposed. Sam had told him she had to think about it, but she had made up her mind already. She was going to say yes. There was nothing stopping her. She wasn't ready to set a date or anything, but she was ready for her happy ending.

She told Joe her answer three days later. He was ecstatic. She told him she had some projects with the Aschen to finish before they got married, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that they would be married eventually.

Daniel was back in the states. He stopped by Sam's house on his way to Washington. He felt that he had spent enough time on planes in Egypt so he was driving.

He sat down on the couch and Sam handed him a cup of coffee.

"How was Egypt?" "It was great," Daniel replied. "There are still so many things to discover there. It's amazing."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yep. I'm sure Jack can't wait to hear all about it."

"I'm sure." Sam tried to smile, but it came out as a lopsided frown.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is right." She held out her left hand so he could see her ring.

"You and Joe? You're engaged?"

"Yep," Sam said and she twirled her ring around her finger.

"That's great! Have you set the date yet?"

"No, we haven't. I have some projects to finish before I can start wedding plans."

"I'm so happy for you. Am I invited?"

"Of course, Daniel."

"Well, then, I'm satisfied. How's Jack?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Um, I don't know. We have talked in... a long time."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Jack s Joe. He doesn't think I should be with him."

"All Jack wants is for you to be happy, Sam. You know that."

"It didn't seem like it last time."

"Maybe he just doesn't think you can be happy with Joe. He cares about you, Sam."

"I know. But it's my choice, right?"

"Of course it is. Jack is just... overprotective of you. And you know why."

Sam was silent. Daniel put his hand on her arm. "Promise me something. Promise me you won't let Joe get in the way of your friendship with Jack. Do whatever it takes to keep in touch with him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'll try, Daniel, but he has to make an effort too."

"Just take it one day at a time. You two will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I hope so too." Sam kissed Daniel on the cheek.

"Goodbye," he told her.

"Bye."

* * *

So? Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading and check back soon for **2005**!


	6. 2005

I'm Ba-ack!!! Refreshed from my vacation and ready to write. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**2005**

They set a date. It was months and months away, but they had still set a date. Sam couldn't believe it was actually happening. She was actually getting married. She was picking out paper for the invitations and Joe had already decided on the venue. An outdoor wedding at his parent's country club.

Thoughts of her wedding and marriage filled her mind. She could barely focus on her work for the Aschen. She felt like she was about to burst from all the excitement she was holding inside of her. She'd tell everyone how happy she was. Everyone shared in her happiness - well, almost everyone.

Jack had found out. Daniel had told him. Apparently, Jack spontaneously combusted right then and there. It was like he knew something that Sam didn't. She couldn't figure out why Jack d Joe so much. Maybe if he just got to know Joe, he'd see what a great guy he was. On the other hand, he might him more if he knew he'd been wrong about him.

Sam had thought she knew Jack so well, could feel his pain, could understand why he was the way he was. She had even prided herself on it, once upon a time. But now, it seemed she had never known the real Jack at all. Maybe he was on his best behavior... maybe he was just that way because of the Stargate program, Sam didn't know. But she did know that she didn't like the 'real' Jack. Not a bit.

* * *

It's short, I know... but I'll be uploading two chapters today to make up for the lapse. :D

Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	7. 2006

Here's the next installment - the one you all (haven't?) been waiting for - Sam and Joe's wedding! Can't decide whether I should put a : ) or a :' (...

* * *

**2006**

Today was the day. W-Day, if you will. Sam's wedding day. The guests had rsvp-ed, the caterers had prepared the food for the reception, and she had just put on her wedding dress. It was her mom's dress. Her father had it sent to her and it fit perfectly. She was so nervous about the wedding. She wanted everything to go smoothly. After all, you only get married once. And even if you remarry eventually, it's not your first wedding, so Sam figured it couldn't be as special, or at least not as new. New and scary.

She had no doubts about marrying Joe. None at all. She had regrets, but not about this. In fact, she felt that this decision was the only right one she had made in a long time.

Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had allowed her hair to grow for this occasion. Her hair was up, with curls cascading all around her face. Janet had been in earlier, with Cassie, telling Sam how beautiful she looked, giving her marriage advice. The advice was pretty much 'don't do what I did,' but Sam appreciated every ounce of knowledge she could get out of anyone.

It was funny that she was so scared about getting married. She'd saved the planet on multiple occasions, gone hand-to-hand with the galaxy's most vicious villains, and even died more than once, but her wedding - being married - scared her more than all of that put together.

She decided to take a walk to clear her head. Joe had already seen her dress, so she wasn't worried about that. It was just slightly windy outside. They had opted for an outdoor wedding. It was September and the leaves were just starting to turn. It was a beautiful day, the perfect temperature. Sam walked towards a clumping of trees, careful to make sure that she did not get her dress dirty.

As she got nearer to a beautiful oak tree, she saw a familiar face. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but he started walking towards her. It was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm getting married."

"Ah."

"I didn't get your rsvp, I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm not, er, I wasn't, but I had to see you before..."

He stopped and looked down at the ground. Then he did something that Sam would classify as very 'un-Jack'. He leaned over and kissed her. She was thoroughly enjoying the kiss before she remembered why she was here. She pulled away.

"Don't marry him, Sam. He isn't the one for you."

"Maybe not. But it seems to me that he's the only one that ever wanted me. Even when I wanted someone else."

"Sam - "

She started to walk away from him, tears beginning to fall. _Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, _she thought to herself.

"Sam. Please. Don't let it end like this."

She turned around. "It's impossible to end something that never started."

Then she turned back and ran off from him, trying not to cry too hard.

An hour later, she walked back up the aisle, Mrs. Joseph Faxon. She didn't know, didn't see that Jack had stood off to the side of the ceremony, just to make sure she didn't change her mind. But Jack didn't know that Sam had already decided she was going through with the wedding. Joe made her happy. That's all she wanted. It didn't matter if someone else would make her happier, she just wanted a happily ever after. Joe was the only way she could have exactly what she wanted.

But although she'd started out the day with no regrets, she walked up that aisle, filled with thoughts of what could have been. Maybe regret wasn't the right word. 'Mistake' seemed more appropriate at that moment. Maybe this had all been a mistake.

* * *

So? Thoughts? Review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! :D


	8. 2007

Here is the next installment!

* * *

**2007**

It was their first anniversary. Sam had been Mrs. Faxon for an entire year. A huge milestone and Joe wasn't there to share it with her. He had some business to take care of with the Aschen. Sam understood completely. After all, Joe had to cancel so many dates and events they had planned because of Sam's research, so she could be a good sport when his job called him away. Still, this felt different.

She had dreamed of a romantic dinner... she'd been dreaming about this anniversary for a long time. Unfortunately, she was forced to spend the evening eating Chinese food out of the carton and watching The Wizard of Oz on tv. And where there was Oz, there was thoughts of Jack. She couldn't help it. They had spent many a team night debating Star Wars vs. Oz.

Jack. This anniversary also meant it had been a year since he'd kissed her. Not influenced by aliens and it was really her, not an alternate. It was all him... all his emotions. That kiss meant everything to her, he just had bad timing. Why he couldn't have kissed her before she'd decided to marry Joe? Sam couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was his last attempt to stop the wedding.

She also couldn't figure out if he just didn't want her to marry _Joe_ or if there had been more reasons. Did he want her to marry_ him_? Did he ever have feelings for her? If he did, were those feelings still there? They'd left it in the room all those years before... those four walls standing between them. Words left unspoken, feelings left unsaid... It was as if the door couldn't be unlocked.

She didn't want to leave it in the room... she wanted to face the feelings, to test out if it could work between them. But it was all too late for that now. She wished she had told him, given him permission to act on how he felt. She couldn't help but feel like she'd stopped him somehow. And now, since her husband wasn't there, she couldn't help but feel like she'd made the wrong choice and it killed her to know she couldn't fix it.

* * *

So? Review and let me know what you thought! We're getting close to the end of this story... the next chapter will be up in a couple of days... Thanks for reading!!


	9. 2008

Here's the next installment of this story... be warned they may seem a bit out of character but in this alternate timeline, the events shaped them into different people. This is my take on how they changed. Enjoy!

* * *

**2008**

Sam awoke to a knock at the door. She put on her robe and looked over to the side of the bed where Joe should be sleeping. He wasn't, though, because he'd gotten called to DC for an emergency meeting with one of the Aschen.

She opened the door to see a face she hadn't seen in quite some time. Jack. She stared at him, silent, in shock.

"Hey Carter. Can I come in?"

He didn't wait for a response. He brushed past her and she followed him into the living room.

"Joe here?"

Sam managed to choke out, "No."

"Good. "

"What are you doing here, sir?"

"Ah!" he corrected.

"I retired, remember?"

"Why are you at my house at," she glanced at the wall clock, "three in the morning?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay... talk. What was so important that you came all the way here in the middle of the night to tell me?"

"Actually, I came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Come away with me. Run away from all of this."

She looked at him, slightly amused.

"Jack, we're not sixteen. What are you talking about?"

"You don't want this life. You can deny it all you want, but you never wanted any of this," Jack told her, his hands gesturing largely.

"I do, I love Joe."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do! I married him, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean you love him."

"Jack, I -"

He cut her off by kissing her. She'd forgotten how nice it was to kiss him. It had been so long since that day by the oak tree... two long years. She started to deepen the kiss before remembering. _Joe._

She broke away from the kiss and took three steps backward.

"Run away with me. Come to the cabin. No one will find us there."

"Minnesota? I... my whole life is here. My job... Joe. Everything is here."

"I'm not. I'm not here," he pointed out quietly.

"Jack... please. Just... go. I can't come with you. I... I have to stay here. With Joe. I _love_ him," she stressed the last three words, hoping she could convince him. Convince herself.

"You don't love him. I know you Sam. I can see it. You don't love him."

"Please, _please _Jack. Go."

They stood there for what seemed like forever. Jack silently begging her to come, Sam begging him to go. Finally, he broke eye contact and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam sat down on her sofa and started to cry. When Joe came home the next day, he found her there. She refused to tell him what had gotten her so upset. Joe tried to reassure her that it wasn't so bad, that whatever it was would fix itself. But Sam knew it would be the last time she would see Jack for a long, long time... perhaps forever.

* * *

So? Any thoughts? Let me know - press that pretty little button down there - you know you want to! ; )

Only two more chapters and this story will be finished.


	10. 2009

Here is the next chapter! Only one more after this, although a reviewer suggested I write from Jack's point of view after this - an idea which I am seriously considering - we'll see how it goes. Otherwise, I'll post 2010 and possibly an epilogue if I can get my act together, lol. Just an update. Enjoy!

* * *

**2009**

Sam was getting ready to start a family. She and Joe had been married three years she finally agreed, much to his approval, it was time for them to have a baby.

She tried to use this new development to keep her mind off of her run-in with Jack the year before. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. She couldn't say she regretted staying in Colorado, but the more time passed, the more she wished it hadn't played out like it did.

She wished she could see the future of what that decision would have meant. She wished she knew how it would play out. Then she could have chosen accordingly.

She loved Joe. More than she loved anyone else she'd ever dated, or even been engaged to. She married him, for crying out loud. But what about Jack? Did she love him? Could they have a future together, if the circumstances were different? Sam admitted she would never know.

She could still feel the kiss he gave her. It was unlike any of the kisses she and Joe had shared pre or post-marriage. She wanted to go that night, drop everything and leave with him. She couldn't explain why. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she did. And if he had asked before she was married, maybe even if he had asked on her wedding day, she might have agreed. She wondered what it would be like.

She resolved not to think about him, not if she could help it. She needed to stop over-analyzing it. She still couldn't believe he'd asked. He was showing a side Sam had never seen at the SGC. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted staying. And the more she regretted staying, the harder it was not to drop everything to go see him.

* * *

So? What do you think? The next chapter will be up eventually and I'll try and see if I can get my muse to agree with Jack's POV... Anyway, thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers - I really appreciate it you guys! Thanks for reading!


	11. 2010

Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**2010**

He had helped her. Jack had helped her put everything back the way it should be. After everything they went through, he trusted her, believed her, helped her in the end.

Joe wasn't happy about Jack's participation at all, but Sam was just too happy Jack was there to be mad about the times when he wasn't.

And as she threw the message through the gate, their last chance for survival of the human race, she hoped that it would change everything that she and Jack had gone through. Maybe she had a chance to have her real happy ending once the time line reset. A happy ending with the one she loved. Jack.

* * *

That's all folks! Look out for my new story uploaded soon - 2000-2010: Jack's Point of View! Review and let me know what you thought of this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
